Kaysey Cullen
* Kaysey Esme Cullen (born Kaysey Elizabeth Masen), is the biological daughter of Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, the youngest and only little sister of Edward Anthony Masen Jr. (later known as Edward Cullen), the first adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adopte sister of Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the mate of Randy. She was turned by Carlisle at the age of twelve, due to nearly dying of the second wave of Spanish Influenza. A week after they moved to Ireland, and Carlisle created the second mother in Kaysey's life, Esme. Biography Early life When Kaysey was born, her mother mostly looked after her and Edward at home, whilst her father went out to work. When Kaysey was four, her brother and mother caught Spanish influenza and Elizabeth died, when Edward became a vampire. After Elizabeth died, Edward Sr. sent Kaysey to Elizabeth's sister, Jan e, and her husband, Charles. Edward Sr. then died of an unknown disease. Three years later, Charles died of a heart attack and Jane died of depression. Kaysey was sent to a care home, where she was adopted by Melody, her mother's unknown sister. Melody then married Peter, who mysteriously disappeared, before she married Terry. When she was twelve, she nearly died of Spanish influenza, but survived because Carlisle bit her. Physical Appearence "She was even more beautiful than Rosalie, and that was saying something. She had long, curly white-blond hair to her waist, then golden highlights on top. Her eyes matched the highlights, as they were gold too. She looked like she needed a good night's sleep, due to the fact she had big, bruise-like shadows under her ''eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with scruffy blue jeans." ''- Bella Swan on seeing Kaysey for the first time. Kaysey is described as having curly light blond hair to her waist, then golden highlights on top, and big, golden eyes. However, the longer she goes without eating, instead of just her eyes turning black, her ha ir and eyes got darker and darker until they're completely black. She also has the power of physical attraction, which means she's prettier than other vampires, including Heidi. Personality and traits Kaysey is known to be happy, cheerful, sympathetic, empathetic, and bouncy. Although she does get into trouble now and then. That always earns her a spanking. Her gifts help with her personality. Considering her powers are able to make people around her happy, telepthy, Jasper's power and physical attraction. Kaysey is friends with everyone, due to her personality and gifts. She is the one who first makes Carlisle at his full happiness over the death of his daughter Lily. Powers and abilities Kaysey has a lot of powers, which work other ways than other people's. Her Aura of Happiness only works on people if Kaysey's in the same room as them, the telepthy only works when Kaysey focusses on the person and the mood power only works if she concentrates on them. Relationships Kaysey is the daughter of Elizabeth and Edward Antoney Mason Sr., the little sister of Edward Cullen, the sister-in-law of Bella Swan, the biological aunt to Renesmee Cullen, the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive sister of Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale and the mate of Randy. Randy Randy was turned into a vampire at Kaysey's request, like with Rosalie and Emmett. Randy was lost in a wood, and came across the vampire Gigi, a tracker, then ran for his life where he found Kaysey hunting. She listened to Randy's problem, then protected him from Gigi and killed her. Randy knew who Kaysey was, and got told that this could happen again, and there could not be a vampire to save him the next time, unless he became one. He chose yes, and then he and Kaysey asked if he could be changed by Carlisle, to make sure Kaysey wouldn't go into a frenzy and kill him. They've been together ever since. Edward Cullen When Edward and Kaysey were humans, they were much closer than other siblings. They did everything together, until Edward "died" of Spanish influenza. They shared a special bond then still, as Kaysey believed he was still alive. When Kaysey was turned into a vampire, she gained the gift of telepthy, though she could only use her power if she concentrated on several people, maybe even a room of people, and she could read Bella Swan's mind, prompting her to tell Edward what she was thinking. Edward and Kaysey became distant, however, when Kaysey found Randy, her mate, because Edward was single. When Edward started going out with Bella he started to become closer to Kaysey, though. Elizabeth and Edward Mason When Kaysey was four, both her parents died. She didn't really know them, but loved and missed her mother for a long time after Elizabeth's death. Carlisle and Esme Cullen Carlisle and Esme are Kaysey's father and mother in all ways but blood. When Carlisle first met Kaysey, it was when her brother had "died". Then, years later, Carlisle changed Kaysey because she nearly died. After a few years, Edward and Kaysey came home to find a screaming lady, Esme, on their sofa. The family of four were perfect, then Rosalie came into their home and Kaysey found Randy and the relationship between the family got rocky. It was fine when Rosalie found Emmett, and Alice and Jasper came, and got even better when Bella and Renesmee came. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen Kaysey became great friends with Rosalie when she arrived, since they both had a wish to one day have children. The friendship stayed strong even when Emmett came, since the three played a lot of games. When Randy came, Rosalie and Emmett distansted themselves from the new couple, thinking they could use some "alone-time". Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale Kaysey got on well with Jasper when he came, due to their shared power. Alice and Kaysey got on great too, as Kaysey loved fashion and shopping as much as Alice. Also, Kaysey could see Alice's visions, using her telepthy, which made them close. Bella Swan Bella and Kaysey got on great, because they both wanted to make Edward happy. She and Bella planned everything about Edward, and Kaysey didn't leave Bella when the rest did, so Bella stayed happy and cheerful. Kaysey also got Bella to go out with Jacob while Edward was away, dumped Jacob when Edward and the Cullens were back and helped Bella get Edward back. Renesmee Cullen When Renesmee was born, Kaysey helped her come out, when Rosalie went crazy. After, Kaysey held Renesmee before giving her to Rosalie. Kaysey was the first person to figure out Renesmee's power, since Renesmee touched Kaysey's face to say ''"I'm sorry I hurt Momma. I didn't mean to, and I'm really sorry. Please tell her that." ''Kaysey then plays dress-up and combs Renesmee's hair along with Rosalie and Alice and Jacob(sometimes). Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Cullens